


Drop the Bass

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis goes to a rave out in the desert to escape his humdrum life in Insomnia. He doesn’t expect to see anyone he knows there, so when he does bump into someone he knows - it’s quite a shock.





	Drop the Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my second offering for IgNoct week! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Neon

* * *

Escaping the Citadel early on a Friday has never felt so good to Ignis. He usually isn’t one to shirk off work early, but he has big plans tonight, and any opportunity to make it less stressful on himself, he’s going to take it. Getting into his car, he leaves the Citadel and heads towards his apartment. Checking the time, he sees he’s got enough time to take a quick nap, which will hopefully help him power through the evening. He’s been looking forward to this night for the past couple of months, and nothing is going to stop him from having a good time tonight. 

It’s the summer solstice, which means that one of the larger raves is taking place out past Hammerhead in the desert. Two nights of some of the best electronic dance music in Insomnia, away from the world - away from all responsibilities. Ignis discovered the rave culture back in college, and found a scene he never knew could be such a thing. He doesn’t broadcast his love for the scene, choosing to keep it closer to his chest as he doesn’t want people to judge him. Being in such a position of power as the Adviser to the Price of Lucis, it’s better that he keeps a low profile when it comes to his personal activities. 

He parks his car, and heads up to his apartment, his mind telling his body to grow tired, the lethargicness manifesting from his thoughts. He heads to his bedroom, and takes off his glasses before dropping down onto the bed with a soft _thud_. Not bothering to set an alarm, Ignis lets his mind shut down, and falls into a restful sleep. 

His nap lasts a couple of hours, waking up to the sun lower in the sky, but not quite done for the day. He undresses, and heads into his bathroom, where he takes a long shower before getting ready. Two days out in the desert is going to be therapeutic for him, but he won’t have any of the modern conveniences of home. Shaving his face, then his underarms, he works on putting makeup on. Forgoing his glasses for the weekend, he puts in a pair of contacts, then begins to prep his eyes. Iridescent blue shadow is applied to his lower lid, then blends it up to a light iridescent ivory under his brow. Eyeliner and mascara are next, then he sticks a few small glow in the dark stars on his temples. 

Satisfied by his look, he grabs his lip liner and lipstick - he always put it on when he arrives - and heads back into his bedroom. Grabbing a pair of black briefs, he puts them on, and then pulls a pair of torn jeans on his legs. A bright neon lime green tank top two sizes too small sits on the end of the bed, along with four different candy necklaces, and an assortment of candy bracelets. He’s not one to do drugs at these sorts of parties, but he comes prepared for those that do. The rave scene culture is one of having fun, no matter what. If he can provide that to someone having a good trip, he’s going to make sure they have the best trip of their lives due to his kindness. 

After one last check in the mirror, he grabs his bag that has another set of clothes for tomorrow night’s festivities, as well as travel toiletries. Putting on a pair of high top trainers that have neon laces - hot pink and bright blue - he grabs his car keys and heads back down to his car. It’s about a two hour drive out to the event, and he struggles to not speed as he wants to get there as soon as possible. He’s not going to get there in time for sunset, but he’ll be close. 

Traffic comes to a stop a mile from the venue, and he knows that these are all people waiting to park for the event. Turning up the tunes of one of the djs he knows will be there tonight, he rolls down the windows to get in the mood, and hears the cars in front and back of him honk and give him a thumbs up. He smiles, feeling better about the things that are out of his control - this camaraderie is why he loves coming out to these events. It’s worth the lack of sleep to be surrounded by like minded individuals, where he can pretend he’s not carrying so much responsibility in his ‘real’ life. 

Paying to park for the next two nights with cash, Ignis goes and parks where directed, then looks for a landmark so that he’ll remember where his car is when he needs to get his change of clothes. Downing an entire bottle of water, he drops the empty bottle on the floor, and grabs his lip liner and lipstick, and puts the finishing touches on his makeup before he leaves his car. With his ticket in his hand, he joins the crowd waiting to get in, the music that’s playing makes him feel more alive than he has in a long time. 

He gets his wristband put on, showing that he’s old enough to drink tonight should he want to, but he won’t. He prefers being in control at these events, the music enough to get him to a good place without any mind alternating substances. People around him are all bouncing their way towards the event, the air electric around them. There’s a large tent off to the side, where he knows the smaller acts will be playing, and a much larger stage to the left, where rigs of light are set up and are spinning in time to the music. 

It’s easy to get lost in the crowd at these events, something Ignis takes full advantage of. With his hair styled in a loose wave, parted to the left - he blends in with those around him, his neon tank and shoelaces glowing under the black lights that move back and forth over the large gathering of people. He knows that they will appear brighter in the tent, but he’s not ready to go there yet - the night air feels too good to leave this area. 

People crowd around him, and soon he feels the undeniable presence of a man behind him. He bends his knees, and drops when the bass drops, grinding himself against the firm body that’s behind him. For someone that doesn’t like being touched, being in this environment really helps to lower his inhibitions, as he doesn’t fight it. There’s nothing wrong with getting a little friendly with the folks here, as long as it’s kept in the spirit of the event. 

He walks away, and heads to one of the water stations, wanting to rehydrate, not at all sure how much time has passed since he’d parked his car. He knows it’s well into night now, the stars up above burning bright without a cloud in the sky. The moon is rising over the horizon, the sounds of electronic music drowning out whatever nocturnal creatures might be out there. 

Deciding it was time to head into the tent, he finds himself in a sea of bodies, all twisting and dancing to the music the dj is spinning. He finds himself pressing up against strangers, everyone writhing against one another as the beat goes on and on. He finds himself pressed up against a smaller body, what appears to be a male, his pelvis fitting up right against them as they move to the music together. 

His hands drop to their waist, letting the music flow through him, dictating how he moves with this stranger. The air feels more electrified here in this enclosed space, the music driving into his brain as he moves from side to side. More bodies crowd around them, but he keeps a firm hold on his person, not ready for their connection to be severed. This is the type of experience he’d been looking forward to, sharing some time with a person that felt good against him. 

The song starts to change, this beat going a little faster than the last, and with reluctance, he pulls away from the person. They start to turn around to face him, and he sees that the lower half of their face is covered with a mask which glows under the black light, like the stickers on his face. He’s impressed by the mask, his eyes going to that first before traveling up to look into this stranger’s eyes. When he sees a pair of royal blue eyes staring up at him with a shocked expression, he feels everything halt. 

Those eyes - he knows those eyes. Those eyes that have been in his presence for fifteen years - no one has that color of eyes except for one person. “Noctis.” He whispers, as he keeps staring down at the person in front of him, who makes no move to run away from him. At the soft whisper of his name, which he knows can’t be heard over the music playing in the tent, the recognition in his eyes is all Ignis needs to see. 

That pause in reality lasts only milliseconds, but it feels like a lifetime. Without a word, his hands return to Noctis’ hips, who steps closer to him, their bodies aligning as if the Gods had thrown them together. Everything about this should make him upset - why wasn’t he notified that Noctis was going out to a rave; why wasn’t he informed by Noctis that he would be going away for the weekend; who is he here with; why didn’t anyone tell him that the Prince liked these sorts of events? All of these questions spin around in his mind, but he refuses to speak them out loud. 

Ignis is proud of the Prince for keeping a low profile, unlike himself - who is flaunting the culture event by his attire. Noctis is wearing the clothes he normally wears, except for the mask that covers the lower half of his face, which continues to glow under the black light. A few neon necklaces adorn his neck, as well as a few bracelets on his wrists, much like his own edible jewelry. His hands stay locked on Noctis’ hips, his eyes fluttering closed as he feels a finger trace over his lips. He pouts them a little, wanting to feel more of this unexpected intimate touch, as the music pounds in his ears, only a little bit louder than the beating of his own heart.

Pulling his head back, he keeps his eyes glued to Noctis’, noticing that his pupils are normal - a small blessing, as he’d been afraid the Prince might be dabbling in drugs. The music changes, and he’s got his chest pressed up against Noctis’ back, the Prince rubbing himself in the same manner that he’d been doing before, but now - now it feels so much more erotic than it had earlier. Dancing with strangers like this is one thing, but to dance with someone he knows - it makes it an entirely different experience. 

Two hands touch the back of his neck, and he feels himself being pulled down. “Ignis…?” His name is spoken near his ear, his name slightly muffled due to the fabric covering the Prince’s mouth. “Ignis, is it really you?” 

He nods his head slow, his hands sliding down to rest on top of Noctis’ thighs, as they continue to move to the music. “It’s me, Your Highness.” He speaks softly, knowing that only Noctis can hear him right now, the music too loud to hear anything else. “Don’t let my appearance fool you.” 

The soft groan that he hears the Prince make brings on a feeling that he hasn’t felt before with him. Knowing that Noctis is in this world, a world he seeks to escape the reality of the man who is grinding against him more - it only heightens the experience. It puts a new perspective on the Prince, impressed by the tenacity of him coming out here incognito, much like himself. His hands travel up to his torso, letting a few fingers - fingers that aren’t wearing the gloves he normally wears for his day to day activities - slip up to touch the small expanse of skin that Noctis is showing with his shorter than normal shirt. 

“Did you come here for me?” Noctis asks, as he turns around to dance with him face to face. The question surprises him, but he knows it’s a valid question. If someone had gotten word of Noctis wanting to attend this event, then he would be the first to know, and the first to go and try to stop him. “Because if that’s the case, I’m not going back. Not until this weekend is over.” 

“I’m afraid not.” Ignis smirks, as he sees Noctis’ eyes widen a little at his comment. “I’m here because I love this scene.” He looks down at his attire, as if to prove his point. “Why would I go to the lengths to purchase something like this, if I’m here to take you back home.” He drops his head, and speaks near his ear. “Seeing you here is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you.” 

He turns around, and reaches for Noctis’ hand. Now that he’s found him, he has no intention of letting him out of his sight. It might be a hindrance to the Prince, but if the King finds out that he knew about Noctis coming out here to enjoy this revelry, it would be his head. But he doesn’t feel any pull from Noctis, and is slightly surprised when he feels him latch onto his arm, rather than keep a hold of his hand. He doesn’t draw attention to it, and instead leads him out of the tent, and back out into the open air. 

They head to an area that’s less populated than other areas, Ignis shielding Noctis from view as the Prince takes off the mask he’s wearing. “You come to these parties a lot?” Noctis asks, as Ignis hands him a bottle of water. “I never thought you’d be into this kind of thing, Ignis.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Your Highness.” Taking off the cap on his own water bottle, he downs the bottle in three long gulps. “I try and come out to as many as I can, but sometimes I’m unable to because I have prior commitments.” 

“Me.” 

He nods his head, as he helps Noctis get the mask back on his face. “An astute deduction.” Taking Noctis’ empty water bottle, he tosses them into the recycling bin near the trash. “Do you come to these events often?” 

“No.” The two begin to walk towards the main area together. “I heard about this through a friend of a friend, and thought it might be fun to go to.” 

Figuring it would be better to ask now, than be surprised later, he looks down at Noctis. “Is Prompto here with you?” 

“I came here alone.” Noctis shakes his head, as they flash their wrists to the security guard. “Took a taxi.” 

“Must have been an expensive ride.” 

“It was pretty awful.” 

He looks down, and notices that Noctis is walking close to him, and decides that if they’re going to stay together for the time being, he might as well make it clear to those partying around him that they’re here together. Placing his arm around him, he feels Noctis step closer into his space, as they make their way towards the stage. The tent was nice, but being out in the open like this - this is what he prefers. The freedom to move around, to see the brilliant night sky above him - it’s what he loves about these types of parties. 

More bodies press up against him from every angle, but the only one he focuses on is where Noctis is, and he’s currently facing him with his arms draped around his neck, as they grind to the music together. Years of combat training with him has his body in sync with Noctis that he can never have with anyone in attendance here. He doesn’t want to think about how he knows he should be the responsible one in this situation. They’re dancing in a friendly manner, in a way that he would dance with a stranger. 

But as his hands slip down from Noctis’ waist, and start to trek towards his ass, he knows that there’s no _way_ he would be touching a stranger in this manner. He’s never been one for casual hookups, although he knows that he could probably have one if he wanted to. It’s because of the trust that they have in each other, the bond that’s been there for years, that allows Ignis to move as he does. Noctis stares up at him, Ignis unable to tear his eyes away from him as he grabs a handful of his ass, neither backing down from this imminent change in their relationship. 

Water begins to pour onto their heads, buckets hooked up to the beams holding the lighting rigs dousing the crowd. Ignis flings his head back as more water pours down, happy that he wore water-proof makeup. He can feel Noctis’ lips tugging on one of the necklaces around his neck, as he exposes himself to him, and wraps his arms tighter around his body as they grind more against each other. The mask Noctis is wearing is pulled down towards his chin, and Ignis doesn’t tell him to pull it back up. No one is paying any attention to them, every person in their own little world as the music continues to build and build, more water pouring down on them. Ignis pulls back, and sees one of the pieces of candy between his lips, and decides to ignore the voices in his head telling him to stop this madness, and instead gives into it. 

He feels Noctis’ moan as their lips touch more than he hears it, the dj deciding to drop the bass at that exact moment, people cheering loud around them. Ignis ignores everything, everything except for Noctis, whose lips stay parted for him after he’s retrieved the candy from his lips. He returns his lips to his, moaning low as he feels Noctis’ arms become more secure around his neck, their tongues stroking each other with curious, tentative licks, then more force is used between the two of them as their bodies come closer together. 

Noctis pulls away fast, and Ignis almost reaches out for him, not ready to be apart from him when Noctis pushes his ass up against his groin. Ignis moans low, as his hands grab onto his waist, watching as Noctis drops down and slithers back up until his ass is right back up against his growing problem. The art of distraction is one that the Prince seems to be good at, as Ignis pulls one hand away from his hip, and drops it onto his back, pushing his hips forward to let Noctis know exactly what he’s doing to him at the moment. 

The Prince spins back around, his lips landing perfectly on his own, Ignis clinging tight to him as they kiss with an unbridled passion. Staying in the moment, he puts his hand back on Noctis’ ass, keeping their crotches up against each other as the bass begins to drop again, people all around them screaming and cheering. The need for air forces him to pull away, but his eyes return to Noctis’, as they stare at one another without saying a word. 

Dancing through four more sets, Ignis knows that they need to drink more water, his tank top sticking to his chest like a second skin. He grabs Noctis’ hand, and leads him over to one of the water stations, where the two of them down two bottles of water without blinking an eye. After they finish, he pulls Noctis back towards the tent, the two of them flashing their wristbands again, as the warm night air does little to cool down their heated bodies. 

Back inside the tent, it becomes another game of cat and mouse between the two of them, Ignis pushing the limits at every opportunity. The act of Noctis grinding his ass back against his crotch has him pushing his palm right up against Noctis’ own groin. He feels him push his hips forward, informing Ignis that this is a welcomed touch. Taking it one step further, he begins to push his hands down the front of Noctis’ pants, and finds his cock standing up stiff as a board. 

Lips touch his ear, as Noctis tilts his head back towards him, his hand making a firm fist around the Prince’s cock. “Do you like the way my cock feels, Ignis…?” Noctis moans into his ear, his own unchecked lust causing his brain to slow down, as he nods his head to the question. “Are you going to make me come…?” 

“I want to…” He murmurs low into Noctis’ ear, as he strokes him off in a way that can’t be noticed by those around them. 

“I want it too….” The Prince thrusts his hips forward, as he gives a strong tug on his cock. “Gods, is this a mistake…?” 

“No.” Ignis drags his lips to be hovering over Noctis’. “There are no mistakes out here.” He grips tighter onto his cock, as he strokes him in time to the thumping music. “Let go for me, Noctis…” 

Warmth begins to spread over his fingers a few minutes later, Ignis moaning low as he feels Noctis’ face press up hard against his neck, the soft whimpers he’s making barely audible over the loud music. Pulling his hand out of his pants, he brings his wet fingers up to Noctis’ lips, and watches as the Prince cleans up the mess he’s made, Ignis’ own cock swelling to the point of almost bursting. He pulls his fingers away before Noctis can lick it all up, and brings the remaining dirty fingers to his own lips, and samples the Prince’s cum with a long lick of his tongue. 

Now it’s the Prince’s turn to pull him out of the tent, and soon they’re in a secluded area where they won’t be bothered by anyone, and can still hear the music from both the large outside venue, as well as the tent nearby. Ignis groans as Noctis’ mouth finds his, and soon their kissing with hard, needy kisses. The sun is beginning to rise in the east, but he doesn’t seem to care. He groans in protest as Noctis drops down to his knees, and soon feels his wet mouth up against his crotch, Ignis slowly losing his sense of self as Noctis struggles to get his zipper down. 

His hands grab onto the Prince’s head, as he feels his mouth surround his naked cock, the wet heat better than anything he could have imagined. He pushes forward with a gentle thrust, not wanting to frighten Noctis, but desiring more than what’s being given to him. And it seems that Noctis is aware of what he wants as he pulls more of his cock into his mouth, and doesn’t stop until the tip pushes up against the back of his throat. Ignis almost loses it right there - after a night of endless teasing, to have this is like a true gift from the Astrals. 

Tightening the grip he has on Noctis’ hair, he gives a firm tug as a quick warning to him. Noctis does not pull away, and instead begins to suck harder on him, as his orgasm is torn from his body. He bites down on his fist to stifle the cry he wants to make, but gives up as the pleasure begins to take him over, his caterwauls mixing with the loud music filling the air like an added siren. 

He stares down at Noctis, who stays on his knees for a few minutes, licking his softening cock more. Ignis reaches down, and pulls him up to his feet, smashing his lips hard against Noctis’ as he thrusts his tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste himself on his tongue. Noctis moans in response, and soon they’re back at it, Ignis kissing him hard as they grind up against each other. 

Voices force them apart, as they look at each other like they’d just been caught doing something they shouldn’t. The voices die away, but their nerves are already shot. Ignis clears his throat, and quickly tucks himself back into his pants. “Are you tired?” He asks, as they go to an area where more people are congregating, the sun steadily rising in the sky. 

“I could use a power nap.” Noctis nods his head. “You drove, right?” 

“I did.” Ignis smiles, and takes his hand. “Come on - I’m sure we can both fit in the backseat, and get a little shut eye.” 

“Sounds great, Ignis.” 

As soon as they get in the backseat, though, all thoughts of sleeping seem to slip from both of their minds, as they find their second wind through more sultry kisses. Eventually, the steam wears off, and they both fall asleep, Noctis’ head tucked under his chin as he keeps one arm around him. They wake up in the late afternoon, then head over to one of the food stalls to nourish their body with something other than water. 

“Are we going to stay all night?” Noctis asks, as they both enjoy chicken skewers. “Or were you going to head back to Insomnia tonight?” 

“I want to stay all night.” Ignis replies, as he eats another skewer. “But if you want to head back, I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I want to head back.” 

“Really? Are you not having fun?” 

Noctis stands in front of him, a small smile on his face. “Ignis - this has been the most eye opening weekend I’ve ever experienced. I’m having the best time.” 

“Then why do you want to leave?” 

The Prince’s smile turns into a smirk. “Because I want you to drive me back to my apartment, then I want you to come upstairs, and bang my brains out.” 

Not expecting that request, he almost chokes on his bite, but then is quick to finish chewing, then swallows it. He looks at Noctis, then over at the stage where his favorite dj is now spinning, and knows that there will be another party soon enough. Grabbing onto his hand, he pulls him back to his car, and soon they’re heading towards Insomnia, the second night of the rave only just beginning. 

He makes it back to Insomnia in a little over an hour, and parks his car at Noctis’ apartment. They head upstairs, Ignis standing behind Noctis in the elevator as they head up to his floor. They both look a mess - Noctis wearing the mask again, while his own unkempt hair looks frightfully atrocious. He follows Noctis into his apartment, and comes to a stop. 

“Are you having second thoughts about this?” Noctis asks, as he turns to look at him. 

“Not at all.” He shakes his head, surprised by this information. “Are you?” 

“No.” Relief appears on Noctis’ face, as the Prince reaches for his hand. “I don’t need to show you where the bedroom is, right?” 

Smirking, he shakes his head. “No, Your Highness. I’m very familiar with the layout of your apartment, seeing as I’ve been coming here for almost four years now.” 

“Are you sure you don’t mind leaving that party?” Noctis pulls him towards the bedroom, as they start to kiss each other. “And, can I just say - you look really fucking good with no glasses, and makeup. Like, _really_ fucking good.” 

He chuckles softly, as he pulls Noctis towards the bed, the two of them throwing their clothes to different parts of the room. “I don’t think there’s a need for me to wear it for the High Council, but if you want me to, I will.” 

“No.” The answer has him raising up an eyebrow, as they both stand naked together. “I want it to be only for me.” 

Relaxing his shoulders, he nods his head and smiles. “As you wish, Noctis. Does that mean you’ll accompany me to the next event?” 

“Yes, please.” 

He pulls Noctis towards the bed, not wanting to wait any longer. “I would be delighted if you would join me from now on.” He whispers into his ear. 

“Then it’s settled.” Noctis falls into his arms, as their lips come together for another round of long, sensual kisses. 

With the desert still on their skin, Ignis gets Noctis ready for him, as he lays kiss after kiss on his lips. It takes effort to not go too fast, but once he’s ready, it’s no hold’s bar. Hearing Noctis moan and scream for him as his cock slides in and out of his body, is better than any of the music he could be listening to right now out at the event. This music - it’s one he’d always hoped he’d hear one day, but never imagined it would happen because of a random encounter. 

Fingernails drag down his back, as Noctis moans into his ear. “F-Faster, Ignis….I want to fly….” 

“You will, Noctis...” He moans low, as he brings his hand to Noctis’ cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

If their early morning touches had been anything to go by, Ignis knew that sex with Noctis was going to be amazing, but he never counted on it being this good. Again, that deep rooted connection between the two of them, it feels _perfect_ to be joined in this manner, as he brings the Prince to an orgasm with both his hand and his cock. Each moan rings in his ears as he pulls Noctis through his release, his hand pulling more and more cum out of him. His own cock begins to throb, and with one hard thrust, he spills himself deep inside of Noctis’ body, a deep moan leaving his throat to announce his completion. 

Panting, Ignis moves off of Noctis and is quick to grab a few tissues to stop anything from leaking out of him. “Are you glad we left?” Noctis asks, after he uses a few more tissues to get them both in a somewhat presentable state, now both lying comfortably under the blankets. 

“Absolutely, Your Highness.” Ignis whispers, as they snuggle close to one another. “It was the best decision I made this weekend.” 

“Good, Ignis. I’m glad to hear it.” 

They spent the following day recovering from their weekend out in the desert, Ignis grateful that he keeps Noctis’ fridge stocked. On Monday, they head to the Citadel together, Ignis still somewhat surprised by how his weekend had gone. They decide that there’s no reason to tell others about what they experienced, and what the status of their relationship has become. Ignis would respect the Prince’s wishes, as it’s a mutual decision between the two of them. This new faucet to their relationship is a welcomed one, and as he heads up to his first meeting of the day, he thinks about how he can’t wait to see where it will wind up going. 

  



End file.
